


От надежды до конца

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так могло быть, а могло и не быть - построение отношений вообще сложная штука, потому что нельзя предугадать каждую мелочь и даже крупность</p>
            </blockquote>





	От надежды до конца

Непослушные вихры, торчащие из-под форменной пилотки, и вечно поднятая после фразы "Есть ли у кого-нибудь вопросы?" рука - Магнуса Мартинссона среди множества кадетов, рассыпанных гроздьями по колодезной старой аудитории, Курт запомнил сразу, на первой из двух, проведенных им лекций в полицейской академии Стокгольма в качестве приглашенного специалиста. Парень не только сидел один, а не в составе какой-нибудь из гроздей или пар, но и задавал вопросы, кардинально отличные от тех, что сыпались градом из его сокурсников. Юное поколение, уже взращенное на новомодных голливудских блокбастерах со спецэффектами (пусть и не с самого раннего возраста), интересовалось подробностями самых жестоких дел, статистикой обнаруженных в окрестностях Истада и Стокгольма маньяков, редкими проблесками вспыхивали вопросы о криминалистических тонкостях, и только кудрявого кадета с - на взгляд Курта - незаинтересованными глазами волновали фактически бюрократические и процессуальные познания относительно работы в полиции. Это было настолько необычно и даже странно, что Валландер волей-неволей заострил свое дальнейшее внимание на обладателе блондинистых вихров и почти всю вторую и последнюю лекцию краем глаза посматривал за кадетом Мартинссоном, медленно, но верно приближаясь к самому правильному и одновременно самому неправильному решению в своей жизни.

Наверное, это было в какой-то степени жестоко и эгоистично - вот так просто лишать парня возможности получения лучшего места, которого тот наверняка, конечно же, заслуживал отличными оценками и соблюдением дисциплины академии (о чем Валландер знать не мог, потому что даже не пытался), но в тот момент Курт думал, что Магнус Мартинссон его обязательно поймет и простит, пусть и не сразу (и если ему представиться все-таки пояснить причину), потому что в отличие от многих других мест он может предложить ему бесценный опыт и целый штат носителей этого самого опыта в наставники. Да вот хотя бы себя. В этом кадете было что-то, что видимо напоминало Курту самого себя в тогда еще не далекой юности, когда он сам заканчивал Школу полиции, но при этом не было того, что сплошь и рядом было в остальных студентах - излишнего романтизма, под тяжестью которого сломался когда-то не один полицейский, потому что реализм, увы тянул в другую сторону и здорово переламывал таким парням хребет. Многие не возвращались после этого в полицию. А вот Магнус Мартинссон, казалось ему, выдержит и может быть даже далеко пойдет. Об этом думал Курт Валландер, когда писал запрос на направление этого студента на практику в Истад. Вероятно, он заставил удивиться не только самого Магнуса, но и занимавшихся распределением коллег в Стокгольме - обычно подобные заявления писали "доброжелательные поручители" своим сыновьям и дочкам, пользуясь своим статусом, чтобы дитя пригрелось, где попроще да похлебосольнее. В любом случае, тогда Курт был более чем доволен своим решением и был уверен, что любые неурядицы он сможет уладить, коли таковые возникнут. Правда, тогда ему и в голову не пришла мысль об одном важном факторе, который стоило бы учитывать, помимо недобровольного направления...

У Магнуса Мартинссона, помимо его въедливости относительно процесса функционирования полицейского управления, было много других "составляющих" личности, и, как оказалось, большинство из них Курту не нравились. Сначала Валландер думал, что его просто - стажер за стажером - пугают перемены, обращая в подозрительного и ворчливого старого пса, который не может повторять трюки за молодыми и более привлекательными болонками, и поэтому с самого начала радость от прихода Магнуса на станцию мешалась с чувством собственной неопределенности. Что он может противопоставить этому улыбающемуся юнцу с несмелыми следами щетины и летающими над клавиатурой местных компьютеров пальцами, кроме опыта, на который он так рассчитывал? Он одергивал себя, говоря, что именно поэтому ведь он и попросил прислать его сюда, чтобы соединить опыт и то, что может предоставить молодой человек полиции. Однако, не помогло. Магнус оказался совсем не таким умельцем, каким должен был бы быть при таких интересах, при таких оценках (Курт все-таки добрался до статистики академии) и при такой надежде Валландера на него: откровенно говоря, чем дальше, тем больше он казался Курту бестолковым. Он продолжал задавать ему вопросы, как будто они все еще были на лекциях, совершал множество ошибок, каких не совершали обычно другие сотрудники, почти ничего не мог выполнить полностью самостоятельно без подсказки или ориентира от более опытных товарищей или самого Валландера, кроме укрощения офисной и компьютерной техники. Курт раздражался, пытаясь припомнить, был ли он сам таким, когда только пришел на службу после академии, или просто прогадал и выбрал на редкость бестолкового, хотя и очаровательного студента из всех возможных в той аудитории год назад, попавшись на собственной однобокости. Он даже сам не заметил, как недовольство и раздражение начали выплескиваться наружу, и никакое обаяние не могло в этот момент помочь Магнусу избежать участи более опытных коллег, уже работающих в команде Валландера. Но парень, сначала просто покорно и иногда даже виновато улыбаясь, выносил "экзекуцию", исправляя работу, а потом, когда осмелел, показал и еще одну свою сторону - острый язык, окончательно убедив Курта, что на самом деле кадет совсем не радушно принял весть о своем назначении черт знает куда, просто до этого ему не хватало бестактности (или хватало благоразумия), чтобы показать это. Вот только Валландеру было совсем невдомек, что не только он в управлении имел справедливый повод, чтобы раздражаться.

За полгода стажировки они научились худо-бедно работать вместе, привыкнув: Магнус - к недовольству своего "куратора" и методу проб-ошибок-разочарования, Курт - к тому, что Магнус все-таки освоил до конца все, что входило в его обязанности, но, к его вящему разочарованию, дальше этого ему пока не пойти. Не выйдет. однако тяжело было думать о том, что после ухода Мартинссон вряд ли вернется в Истад - скорее уж найдет себе место поближе к столице, и где, возможно, его достоинства оценят по-иному в свете совершенно другого набора сотрудников. Может быть Курт и не показывал этого, но он слишком сильно привязывался к людям, даже если они были не близки, и, как верно заметила Линда, он сам же вспоминает об этом только в тот момент, когда эти люди перестают маячить у него перед глазами. К Магнусу он привязался тоже, как и вся команда, даже несмотря на неоправдавшиеся ожидания. Пожалуй, от этого было еще более странно через полгода снова обнаружить Мартинссона в Истаде.  
За это время он изменился, стал более уверенным, хотя и Курту показалось, что во время их второго представления друг другу в улыбке Магнуса промелькнула та самая, слегка виноватая, но тут же померкла. Как он не пытался узнать, что привело парня обратно работать сюда, ничего кроме: "Назначение по запросу", - он добиться не смог, разве что сам Мартинссон доверительно сообщил ему, что иначе с чего бы ему перепрыгивать сразу в следственный отдел, минуя улицы, куда отправляют свежеиспеченных полицейских. Былое раздражение только вернулось от такой новости и наглости, но поделать Валландер с этим ничего не мог - не в его компетенции теперь не выпустить Магнуса на улицы, разве что только не доверять и контролировать пока еще нездоровый, взявшийся из ниоткуда энтузиазм парня к следственной работе.

За год с лишним Валландер почти перестал думать о Мартинссоне - тот прочно вошел в ряд постоянных сотрудников, о чьей жизни вне работы Курт просто не задумывался - было не до того. Ему было достаточно знать, на что Мартинссон способен и не способен, и уметь использовать это в работе команды, даже несмотря на явное неудовольствие от того, что Валландер застрял в стереотипе о его действительной пригодности только к офисной работе. Однако, он не мог не заметить, что за этот год работы Магнус стал все больше и больше соответствовать своим глазам, как он их увидел когда-то в академии - незаинтересованный, холодный. Вскоре Курт начал ловить себя на мысли, что не помнит, когда видел последний раз улыбающегося Мартинссона, что раньше не было редкостью. Мысль эта горчила на языке, возвращая Валландера то к самому началу, то к моменту, когда он решил, что уж больно у парня много амбиций, за которыми тот не видит страданий тех, кому полиция помогает. Или хотя бы тех, за кого "мстит", призывая к ответу виновных. И теперь Магнус этого совершенно не скрывает, покрывшись коркой безразличия, которая у самого Курта когда-то истончилась до предела, и он не пожелал прикрывать бреши новым званием. Это было неосознаваемой причиной, почему так часто он просто придирался к младшему инспектору, иногда чуть ли не из-за каждого сказанного слова, который тот произносил при нем.  
Иногда за этой новой оболочкой с часто красными от монитора глазами обнаруживался Магнус-студент, задающий смело вопросы, которые не должен был бы задавать, но не мог с собой справиться и потому предпочитал хотя бы не робеть, если не удается удержаться. Но от этой невозмутимости скорее воротило, потому что на взгляд Валландера от нее тянуло безразличием или бестолковостью, от которых одновременно хотелось и отгородиться, и вспомнить, как было прежде, вспомнить старые надежды, которые еще теплились где-то внутри, но до них мешал добраться рассудок, полагающийся на глаза и страдающий отсутствием доверия. Однако, даже рассудок, выстроивший свою логику, в итоге пасует перед песком жизни, брошенным в глаза, и приходится, превозмогая боль, открыть их в итоге, чтобы избавиться от песка и взглянуть на мир очищенным этим потрясением. 

Сейчас он даже не сможет объективно оценить, сколько струн порвалось в нем в тот злосчастный день, когда он чуть не лишился своей Линды. Валландер итак всегда почти вплотную сталкивался с беспредельной жестокостью к невиновным, неоправданной и дикой, какой не встретишь даже в мире животных, но только когда познаешь ее на собственной шкуре, можно понять, насколько эта катастрофа, столкновение невидимых поездов на полной скорости самого тебя превращает в комок пульсирующей, одной-единственный обжигающей и разрывающей нутро мысли: «Все ради того, чтобы близкий человек жил». Насколько эта катастрофа неотвратима, потому что "все" - это недостаточно для того, кто возомнил, что может отбирать жизни и получать от этого удовольствие. Сама идея неотвратимости превратила его, видавшего многое полицейского, в беспомощного и беззащитного, слезоточащую статую с пистолетом в руке. Последнее, о чем он в этот момент думал - возможность спасения кого-либо из них, но спасение пришло...  
Все, что было дальше - до сих пор покрыто для Курта пеленой слез и тумана, милосердно накрывшего рассудок, чтобы тот не разбился о мысль о том, что могло случиться. Единственное, что он помнит четко - это плащ Мартинссона, исчезнувший в дверном проеме, но этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы через сутки погрузится в пучину вины, осознания, боли и нарастающего решения разобраться во всем и наконец-то поглядеть на картину не только со своей стороны, на которой разбилось судно ожиданий.

Что привело Валландера к мысли, что поступок Магнуса - не жест долга или даже карьеры, сначала ускользало от него, и только когда он оказался на пороге квартиры Мартинссона и нос к носу встретился с хозяином, распахнувшим перед ним дверь, не удосужившись ни посмотреть в глазок, ни приоткрыть дверь на расстояние дверной цепочки, понимание собственной странной реакции пришло к нему. Под уставшими глазами Магнуса глубоко залегли синяки, и сам он, кажется, осунулся, но не замечал этого, потому что мыслями он как будто был и вовсе не здесь, а очень и очень далеко от своего тела и его потребностей во сне и пище. Нужно действительно и искреннее желать спасти кого-то, пожертвовав собственным душевным спокойствием и приняв на себя ответственность за смерть человека. Пусть это выбор двух миллисекунд, но даже за них можно решить остановится и стать еще одной статуей в разыгрываемой сцене... Впервые Курт не жалел, что решил завязать серьезный разговор.  
Может быть, именно поэтому недоумение и раздражение нахлынули на него с первых же аккордов запланированной беседы:  
\- У меня просто бессонница. Все в порядке, не стоило беспокоиться.  
Единственное, что хотелось сделать Курту - это потрясти пожимающего деланно-беззаботно плечами парня за них же, но ему хватило выдержки не применять физического воздействия. Сначала. Чем дальше он пытался разговорить Магнуса и натыкался на непробиваемую стену "все хорошо", тем больше начинал входить в состояние легкой паники, праведного непонимания и гнева и повышать голос, пока они не дошли до криков и хватания друг друга за шиворот. Было странно обнаружить в этот момент собственную боль оттого, что человек, от которого... ради которого все затевалось, просто не хочет пустить себя внутрь, не хочет показать вторую сторону. И боль эта питалась от мысли, что Валландер просто опоздал со своими желаниями.  
Никто из них так и не ударил первым, но обвинения превратились в жесткий, болезненный поцелуй. Так горько Курту еще не было даже от прощальных поцелуев. Будто все те мысли, что у него когда-либо были о Магнусе, все поступки, его изначальное решение послать заявление на распределение Мартинссона в Истад, возвращались к нему через поцелуй вместо ударов, и напоминанием о них были лишь укусы и легкий привкус крови, и было от этого еще более мучительно, чем если бы он получил по заслугам.  
У Магнуса кожа сухая и прохладная, когда в порыве горячности они оказываются на разложенном узком диване. Но теперь Курт уже уверен в себе, сминая сопротивление парня, потому что маски начали трескаться, все-таки не выдержав бросаемых в лицо друг другу бессмысленных доводов, а под масками Валландер обнаружил, что не осталось ни холодности, ни безразличия. Их и не было никогда, нигде, кроме его воображения и намалеванных на скорую руку обличий, под которыми в глазах плескалось недоверие, кровь от незажившей еще раны, надежда, возбуждение, тяга и жажда, облегчение. Все это вырывалось наружу через стоны и всхлипы, которые он просто не успевал подбирать искусанными в кровь губами. Он был загипнотизирован этим душевным обнажением, теплом тела, искренностью отдачи и желанием Магнуса раствориться в этом ощущении без остатка, как будто это его единственный шанс побыть на свободе от самого себя.  
От того, как Магнус прижимается к нему, когда достигает пика, как, вместо рвущегося протяжного стона, тихо выдыхает на ухо его имя, у Курта щемит сердце, и его самого все так же мучительно и медленно добрасывает до собственного оргазма. Когда он пришел в себя, чувство неправильности не забило образовавшуюся в груди пустоту, а Магнус уже спал неглубоким, но здоровым сном. На часть своих вопросов Валландер все равно уже получил ответы и теперь мог подождать еще одну ночь, прежде чем услышит остальное.

Курту было хорошо знакомо это чувство - желание во что бы то ни стало показать кому-то очень значимому, что ты чего-то стоишь, что ты эквивалентен, что ты способен оправдать чужую надежду и выбор. Оно сбивает с толку, заставляет нервничать и иногда подталкивает в одно и то же неправильное русло поведения, даже когда умом осознаешь это. Почему же он не узнал его, когда Магнус только пришел в отдел? Неужели ему с самого начала мешало то неосознанное, чересчур теплое для коллег чувство? Это останется для него и для самого Мартинссона загадкой. Совсем не трудно было к тому же понять, что, несмотря на всю свою толковость как студента, Магнус все равно не мог бы просто взять и начать вести себя как полицейский и работать так же эффективно, как опытные сотрудники, ведь теория не равна практике никогда. Ему оставалось лишь обороняться словесно и пытаться стать лучше, чтобы окончательно не сломаться, пытаясь дотянуться до невозможной планки, поставленной самим собой и неосознанно поддерживаемой в таком состоянии тем, кто сам пожелал, чтобы Магнус оказался в Истаде, но, как оказалось, желание это было лишь словами и никак не идентифицировало себя в реальности, сильно пошатнув собственные надежды Мартинссона относительно работы с одним из самых известных сыщиков в полицейских кругах.  
Для Валландера было большой неожиданностью найти в рассказах Мартинссона множество самых разных страхов, которые преследуют парня и поныне. Со страха началось его возвращение в Истад после полицейской академии в качестве постоянного сотрудника - страха, что он не справится с работой, которую на него возложило руководство, посчитав, что он справится на месте без предварительной подготовки в патруле, на которую просто нет времени, потому что полиция остро нуждается в кадрах. Но он не справился, потому что все то, что он увидел на работе, не будучи даже вполовину готовым, успело оставить на душе червоточины, вынудив закрыться, скрыть под маской цинизма, подсмотренного у более опытных коллег, заинтересованности в повышении и экшене, как в фильмах, которой страдают почти все выпускники, под маской холодности и отстраненности от всего и всех, кто связан с работой и всеми теми ужасами, от которых не спрячешься. Ужасов, от которых не убежишь, от которых некому защитить, потому что тот, кто в твоей картине мира должен был быть твоей опорой, отвернулся от тебя, не пожелав заглянуть глубже фасада, потому что однажды ты совершил ошибку и все испортил, потерял доверие. А сам тем временем слишком уповал на доверие, пожелав в итоге близости, которая была еще более нереальной и эфемерной, чем исправление собственного косяка когда-то там, давно.  
Курт слушал и почти не задавал вопросов, давая всем своим обидам, непониманию, неприятным воспоминаниям, чувству вины и стыда померкнуть рядом со словами Магнуса, который, словно на исповеди, расставался со всем, что его тревожило и терзало, пока его глаза с каждым законченным предложением, с каждой упавшей с языка мыслью теплели, холодная сталь в них таяла, как мороженое, открывая путь чистым, с вкраплениями зелени небесам. Валландер понимал, что еще долго в эту небесную гавань будет заплывать "боль убийцы", но теперь эту гавань было кому защищать. Он надеялся, что Магнус не откажется от этой поздней защиты. Он надеялся, что сможет принять, что в этой гавани у него свое, особое место. Кажется, тогда он впервые целовал кого-то настолько осторожно, словно боялся разбить...

***

\- Курт! Где ты там завис?  
Валландер встрепенулся, словно уснувший воробей, которому на спинку попала крупная капля начинающегося летнего ливня. В его руках была форменная полицейская пилотка, которую, видимо, он только что извлек из шкафа, который предварительно разорил, чтобы найти ее где-то в глубине полок. Он улыбнулся в никуда, крутанув головной убор в руке - столько воспоминаний, тяжелых и сладких, может всколыхнуть всего лишь один предмет в памяти - не так-то легко выбраться из них обратно, пока не проживешь заново эту частичку себя, без которой просто не мнишь собственное существование.   
\- Нашел ее? Мы опаздываем уже.  
Валландер хмыкает довольно, водружая, несмотря на возмущения и волнение, пилотку на голову Магнуса и любуясь результатом.  
\- У тебя тогда такой же длины была прическа. На лекции.  
Мартинссон только бровь вскидывает, но почти сразу же улыбается лукаво:  
\- Тогда я, правда, не терял свою форму неизвестно где - не из-за кого было, - Мартинссон фыркает, стаскивая с себя пилотку, явно не собираясь светиться в ней. - Спасибо, что одолжил свою. Не люблю я все эти торжественные мероприятия...  
\- Зря. Тебе идет форма.  
\- Она мне не понадобится, если мы пропустим пафосную часть с повышениями - Лиза меня уволит за неуважение. Идем уже!  
Курту ничего не оставалось, кроме как следом за Мартинссоном живо выскочить из квартиры, захватив ключи от машины и напоследок еще раз улыбнувшись в пустоту коридора.


End file.
